A Far-flung Journey
by nadresalva
Summary: Stargate/HP On a hidden outpost in a galaxy far away the fate of an alien race is decided. Thousands of years later one hero who had hoped to live a nice quiet life and who had already won one war will be thrown headfirst into another. Good thing he wont be alone. His entire race is coming with him. but first he has to find a way to convince them that their entire history is a lie.
1. Chapter 1

This is a disclaimer to the entire story. To be honest im not sure if this is ok by the FFN rules but as a reader and a writer I can tell you its annoying to put a disclaimer at the beginning of every chapter lol So here it is My disclaimer. This story is based on both the Harry Potter universe and the Stargate universe owned by J. and MGM respectively. I am writing this purely for pleasure and am making no profit off of it characters which are written about that are canon characters belong to J. and MGM and I claim no ownership to thost characters or these universes. The only thing I claim as mine is the story line and those original characters I introduce into the story. Hopefully thats good enough and no one sues me lol and hopefully no ones reports my laziness for doing this as a standalone chapter instead of at the beginning of each chapter... oh well onward to my new story! which is clearly a Stagate/Harry Potter crossover because really there just isnt enough of these.


	2. BK1 A Secret History Prolouge pt1

A far flung Journey

Book One: A Secret History

Prologue: A Hidden Dream

Pegasus galaxy

Alteran Science Outpost

Over 10,000 years ago

The room shook as a loud boom broke the silence of the normally peaceful hangar but the people barely even noticed as they continued their frantic work, looking down on his fellow scientists Hephaestus could only hope that their efforts were not in vain. A week ago when they thought that they had all the time in the universe to finish their secret experiments he would never have believe it would come to this. A week ago he knew they were safe here on an asteroid in the farthest corner of the Pegasus galaxy, far away from the war his people were slowly but steadily losing. The Wraith gladly disabused him of that false security when they showed up with twenty of their massive Hive Ships and began their siege. If it wasn't for the new shields that protected their hidden outpost they would have been destroyed almost immediately but Hephaestus knew it was only a matter of time until the shields would fail completely and that no help was coming. He himself had designed the shield prototype and knew its biggest flaw was that until the shields had decayed to a certain point nothing could penetrate them, not even a message to the high council begging for help. Even worse he knew that their location on a distant asteroid outside even Atlantis's advanced sensor range that had for so long had allowed the greatest young minds of his people the chance to try and come up with something to turn the tide of the war would now be their undoing.

So far they had not been able to develop anything concrete but they did have a few promising prototypes( his new shielding among them) which he had hoped to complete in a few months time but now it was all over. Time had run out and there was nothing he could do to change that but he could do something to save his peoples greatest achievements and scientific breakthroughs so that at least someone someday could pick up where they had left off. And with any luck his little pet project would make that goal just a tiny bit easier. He could only hope that the council had not changed their plans to return to earth through the Astria Porta when all was lost, or even this, his final hope, would be for naught. His only regret was that he could not perfect the near instantaneous form of travel he had slaved over for so long. As it was even had he decided to spend the whole week they had had left to try and get it working correctly they would still have been very far from working out the kinks in what he had preliminarily termed Apparition, the manipulation of extra dimensional energy permeating this universe to open a infinitesimally small wormhole similar to his peoples Astria Portas and then compressing the matter stream being sent through to the same subatomic level decompressing it on the other side, All of this without the rather large and bulky rings needed to stabilize the wormholes in use today. Theoretically it should have been relatively easy to accomplish but there were some discrepancies which they had not yet been able to compensate for that made it impossible for any organic matter to survive the decompression process. Given the time they needed he was sure they could have compensated for the anomalies but time was something they no longer had.

Hephaestus sighed and turned back to his workstation trying to get his mind focused on his work again. Agonizing over his failure would accomplish nothing. He had to focus on an automatic navigational program for the Apparition Engine prototype his workers were struggling to install on the relatively small ship docked in the hangar docked underneath his office. If he didn't then someone was going to have to input the commands manually and that was not a sacrifice he was willing to allow someone else to make. If it came to that he was prepared to go down with the ship so to speak but until the last possible moment he would continue his work because if he didn't he knew his fellow scientists would never allow him to do what he must. And he knew that whatever their feelings this ship was worth more than his own life. This ship was the future of his people, whether they knew it or not. Of course when the time came to make that fatal decision he wasn't prepared to leave anything to chance and had already planned an escape for his subordinates, all he needed was for the shield to hold up long enough for their outpost to come within range of an Alteran satellite array. Then at least he could die knowing he had saved as many of his people as possible and if all went according to his plans he still had hope that in some small way he would live on to complete the work that would guarantee the eventual success of his people's successors. Assuming of course that he stopped his woolgathering and got back to work.

'_Alright you're not quite old enough to daze off like this lack of sleep notwithstanding.'_ He told himself as he shook his head and once again brought his full attention back to the equations running across his workstation screen.

* * *

**WARNING. WARNING. SHIELDS DOWN TO FIVE PERCENT. ESTIMATED TIME TO COMPLETE FAILURE EIGHT HOURS AND SEVENTEEN MINUTES. WARNING…**

Hephaestus sighed as he stood up from his desk, '_This is it Hephaestus you've done all you could but time was against least when they report to the council no one will be able to say you had a defeatist attitude. No one can say you didn't try and save yourself as well as your people.' _But he knew deep in his heart that the thought of him fighting until the bitter end would be little comfort to his mate back on Atlantis_. 'I really tried to get back to you my love, but sometimes it just isn't enough. I'm just glad I managed to convince Janis to stay in Atlantis, who knows maybe subconsciously I knew it would come to this. Well I can't change the past, no matter what Janis thinks about that!' _With that last thought he left his office and headed next door to speak to his friend since childhood Apollo and from the look on his face he knew what was coming next.

Senior Security Officer Apollo was not a stupid man by any stretch of the imagination. Unlike his lifelong friend who had always been known as a bit of a dreamer, he was a very practical man with a rather large amount of what would one day be called 'street smarts'. Very few people could deceive him and from a very young age he seemed to have an uncanny ability to see through any façade and get to the heart of whatever he was examining, be it a problem or a person, in an instant. That ability had served him well in his younger years as an Alteran diplomat and later as a member of the High Council. So when his close friend laid his plans for a hidden science outpost before the High Council he saw what could happen, knowing that he decided on the spot to accompany Hephaestus and when Janis came to him begging him to keep his friend safe he was glad to be able to tell Janis he had already signed on to the project. However knowing what could potentially happen and having that very thing occur right in front of your eyes were two very different things. Which is why his face usually schooled to a mask of serenity showed the immense grief in his heart when Hephaestus walked into his office and sat across from him.

"Is it time then? The shields have weakened enough for you to send the signals to the satellites?"

If Hephaestus was in any way surprised that his plans had been so transparent he didn't show it. Perhaps it was the serenity of someone who knew his end was near or maybe it was the many years of experience with Apollo's ability to read him like a book but whatever the case was there was no hesitation as he spoke, "Yes my friends as always I could hide nothing from you."

"It hasn't stopped you from trying though. "Apollo said with an amused smirk.

"Well as you've told me many a time I am the consummate optimist. Always wanting to hope for the best in life and in people-"

"And I'm the ever so cynical pessimist, always looking for the proverbial stick. It's why we work so well." Apollo finished with the ease of someone who had said the same thing many times before.

Hephaestus smiled at his friend comforted by the familiar words that had been their catechism for so many years." For that I'll always be grateful. The universe knows if not for you I wouldn't be here right now, what with the things I got up to as a young man."

"Most of which were at my urging anyway."

"Yes well all that aside If it wasn't for those 'urgings' I'd never have left Atlantis and where would I, not to mention our people, be then?"

"Safe in bed no doubt," Apollo said with a bitter twist of his lips. "But yes I see your point old friend. And as much as I'd like to sit here and reminisce over our lives I know that's not all you came to me for. How long do we have?"

"The satellites will be in range in an hour and will stay in range for an additional two, though I should hope we won't have to test that limit. I haven't been able to go over the calculations as much as I'd have liked to."

Apollo snorted, "Not like you haven't been busy, and knowing you that means you've only gone over them twice instead of quadruple checking them am I right?"

Hephaestus blushed and cleared his throat before speaking, "Be that as it may I'd rather err on the side of caution than expedience."

"So I should gather everyone in two hours then? I know you'd probably like to get everyone out sooner but as the only one who knows what you're up to its my prerogative to help make your job as easy as I can and I can tell you for sure that not one person out there would begrudge you that. For that matter not one of them would allow you to do this if they knew."

" Which is exactly why I've told no one of my plans," Hephaestus replied with a sad smile," I may be known as a bit of a dreamer but even my head has to come out of the clouds sometimes. If only to see why I'm dreaming so hard."

Apollo chuckled. "As if I, of all people, didn't already know that. And don't use that self-deprecating tone with me! I know the truth of the matter even if some of my fellow councilors were too blind to see it. You and your ideas and your supposedly fanciful dreams are the future of our people. I've known that since that day so long ago on Atlantis when we were just fresh-faced graduates with the universe at our fingertips."

"I can only hope I've lived up to my own ideals. I cannot think what I've ever done to earn such devotion." Hephaestus said softly with tears in his eyes.

"Which is exactly why you have it."

They sat together quietly enjoying the companionable silence that only comes with a lifetime of loving friendship. Nothing else needed to be said or done other than enjoy the little time they had left. They would stay together for the next few hours alternating between their comforting silence and amusing stories of their lives until the time finally came where they summoned their entire crew into the command center ostensibly to give them their final orders.


End file.
